Mi vida universitaria
by greenpeople
Summary: En su infancia, Rivaille era el agresivo protector de Eren y otros llorones. Pero el tiempo ha pasado, atrás quedo el inseguro y tímido Eren, y Rivaille, aunque su mismo carácter, ciertamente ya dejo la posición del más alto de la clase. Uno viviendo en la popularidad y riqueza, otro apenas pudiendo pagar sus estudios, ¿Qué pasara cuando la universidad los vuelva a juntar?
1. Ya creci

**Notas:** Hola! Bueno, luego de leer incontables historias desde como hace 6 años jaja decidí por fin subir una propia. No entiendo muy bien como funciona el sistema, así que si se me va algo por favor avísenme! : )

**Warnings:** Mmm… yaoi, eso.

**Disclaimer:** todos estos personajes pertenecen a el creador/a de Attack on Titan (no me acuerdo como se escribía en japonés jiji) nada es mío.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Ya crecí

Érase una vez un pueblo, al que no existe la suficiente imaginación para inventarle nombre, que albergaba una universidad, la que, poco creativamente se llamaba universidad Titan. En este original establecimiento estudiaba uno de nuestros protagonistas, Eren Jager.

Eren era un tipo popular con las chicas, no solo por su estatus, siendo hijo del presidente de una de las empresas mas grandes de la zona, sino también por su apariencia.

En su infancia, Eren fue un chico menudo, bajito, lo que provocaba que fuera frecuentemente molestado por sus compañeros. Sin embargo la adolescencia le vino como una bendición divina, no solo le lleno de una energía imparable, que solo se pudo solucionar ejercitándose, creando un cuerpo musculoso y firme, sino, que creció de una manera asombrosa, llegando a los 19 años a tener una altura de 186 cm.

Eren, solía ser muy tímido, estando acostumbrado a ser molestado y teniendo solo dos amigos, Mikasa y Armin, sin embargo la popularidad vino repentina, y Eren sin darse cuenta comenzó a cambiar. Dejando atrás a el niño enclenque e introvertido, volviéndose más carismático, pero a la vez, superficial y arrogante.

A pesar que este cambio le hizo estar rodeado de pares, jóvenes que buscaban popularidad y chicas que lo deseaban, Eren, no se separo de sus 2 mejores amigos de infancia, los que hasta el día de hoy le brindan voz de la razón, siempre aterrizándolo cuando sus opiniones se vuelven muy ególatras.

Eren no tuvo una vida muy simple, ya que no solo fue molestado desde pequeño, sino que pertenecía a una familia rica, lo que hizo que se viera presionado por distintos tutores para llegar a ser alguien digno de llevar el negocio familiar.

Sin embrago, lo que Eren ya poco se acuerda, pero fue un punto crucial en su infancia, fue la persona que lo ayudo a tener confianza en si mismo y lo protegió de cuando el abuso de su niñez se hizo mas intenso.

En realidad a Eren le quedan unos pequeños recuerdos, borrosos, pero la mayoría de la información se basa en precarias fuentes como recolecciones de sueños y hojas de un diario de pequeño, sin embargo esos datos juntos le han ayudado a hacerse una imagen de aquel que llama "su héroe" en su mente.

-Era el más alto de nosotros, unos ojos maduros, y cabello oscuro; valiente, fuerte, odiaba a los abusadores, mostrando un carácter violento.- murmuraba para si el joven dirigiéndose a su clase de la mañana- de hecho si mal no recuerdo muchos padres venían a la escuela a quejarse, una vez casi te expulsan jaja.- Eren derepente se detiene sonriendo levemente- sin embargo con los niños que eran abusados, conmigo, siempre fuiste… amable, cálido.

-Puede que los adultos encontraran que tu naturaleza era problemática, pero yo se que era así solo para protegernos. Ahh, - estira los brazos y los pone detrás de su cuello, retomando su camino al aula- es cierto que son memorias de casi 12 años, pero, nunca te olvidare Levi, tu me enseñaste como es el ideal de un hombre- murmuro Eren sonrojado, diablos, siempre que te recuerdo me sonrojo, espero que no sea índice de pedofilia.

Eren ya tenia asumido de que Levi se quedaría como un mero recuerdo en su mente, que sus destinos nunca se cruzarían.- quizás ya me lo he topado, y no lo he reconocido- suspiro derrotado el joven- ah, Levi, como me gustaría acordarme de ti en todos tus detalles, tu rostro, tu voz, de encontrarte una vez más, se que estarías orgulloso de mi, ya nadie se atreve hace burlas, !tengo un poder en esta universidad, jaja!-

Lo que no se esperaba, es que "el héroe" que tanto admiraba, pronto se encontraría en su camino, alterando gravemente el curso de lo que supuestamente hubiera sido, en comparación, una monótona e aburrida vida de estudiante.

* * *

AGH, ábrete endemoniada puerta!- Una menuda figura forcejeaba una gastada puerta de su apartamento. Al darse cuenta que con un brazo no bastaba, dejo la pesada mochila en el suelo, junto con las bolsas de las compras.

Puerta de mierda, departamento de mierda, día de mierda- murmuraba el joven, ya no solo con un brazo, sino hasta con el hombro intentado abrir la puerta. – Agh me harte! - y de una sola patada logro abrir el atascado objeto.

Cansadamente prosiguió a entrar en el la desgastada vivienda. Aunque tenía una cocina que daba al living, un baño y una la pieza donde dormía, cada una de estas instancias eran bastante pequeñas, no dando mucho espacio en general.

-sino viviera solo, estaría en grandes problemas- murmuró el joven.

Aunque el apartamento fuese de un espacio cómodo para albergar a una sola persona, este estaba teñido de escasez, con muebles viejos y gastados, las murallas con raspaduras en la pintura, y un sillón en el living, que es mejor no preguntarse de su procedencia, ya que probablemente traería pesadillas.

A pesar de lo precario de las instalaciones, las habitaciones se encontraban en el estado más limpio de su rango de posibilidad.

-_Si no fuera un departamento más pobre que basurero, se podría hasta comer en el suelo-_ pensó Rivaille con orgullo.

Ya dejando sus cosas en sus respectivos lugares, y sacando algo para comer del –pobremente abastecido- refrigerador, Rivaille miro el reloj de la cocina.

-Agh maldición, ya tengo que ir a trabajar!, agh odio ese puto restaurante, siempre hay viejos pervertidos. Aunque podría dejarlo, si tomara la proposición de Erwin….- se detuvo a pensar en vez de seguir buscando frenéticamente sus llaves. – bueno es cierto que Erwin me ofreció pagarme si le ayudaba, haciendo unas pequeñas clases de refuerzo en su curso de introducción al arte, pero no tengo la paciencia para tratar con mocosos arrogantes y flojos, agh, y sin mencionar tontos!. Erwin debería saber con mi carácter a que esta sometiendo a sus alumnos….

- flash-back-

-Levi por favor, piénsalo, necesito la ayuda de un estudiante como tu, tus notas son excelentes!-

-Primero que nada, no me llames Levi, Smith, ese apodo lo aceptaba solo en mi infancia, y era porque era demasiado pequeño como para andar golpeando a cualquiera, no se hubiera visto bien.

-…En realidad yo no veo mucho cambio en la altura- murmuro el profesor Erwin

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Ah no, ahem, -tosió levemente – no nada relevante jajaja!, pero Rivaille, enserio, te pagare mucho más de lo que hagas en ese restaurante en la noche, podrías hasta dejarlo y te quedarías con un solo trabajo!

-Profesor, Erwin, me has ayudado mucho desde que entre a esta facultad, y me siento agradecido, si no hubiera sido por ti me hubieran expulsado, pero sabes como soy, ¿en verdad crees que pueda aguantar enseñarles a un grupo de mocosos? Y que pasa si se repite lo de la vez anterior…

-Levi, ósea ahem, Rivaille, creo que yo se mejor que muchos sobre lo corto de tu temperamento- Rivaille le miro amenazadoramente- sin embargo también se muy bien de que este nunca, o bueno casi nunca, es infundado con malas razones.

-Si hubieras sido expulsado habría sido injusto, yo se que tus acciones fueron basadas en la justicia, siempre lo son, además tu eres idolatrado Rivaille, tus notas son las mejores de la escuela, eres casi como una estrella de rock!- es susodicho lo miro con cara de escepticismo- bueno quizás no en toda la escuela, pero los chicos de mi clase, y los de la carrera de arte en general son realmente tus fans, y no lo puedes negar!- levanta el dedo hacia el otro joven acusadoramente. –

-¿Además mocosos? No eres más que dos años mayor que ellos, y aunque tengas la psiquis de un viejo de 50, con un mero cambio de vestimenta podrías pasar por un estudiante de preparatoria.

Rivaille repentinamente se paro de su silla y con un puño levantado se dirigió hacia el profesor – Que dijiste bastardo?!-

-No Rivaille! , espera, espera! Lo siento, no!, además estamos en plena luz pública, no querrás tener testigos si me matas!, son un respetable funcionario de la universidad!.- el discurso hizo detenerse en seco al estudiante y sentarse nuevamente en su silla.

- Ah, esta bien , pero es la ultima que te acepto de mi apariencia! Mmp, con esto ni creas que voy a ayudarte con tus alumnos retardados-.

_-Diablos, estaba cediendo, que puede ser_.. -y de repente- , _bingo_!- Rivaille, si no quieres ayudarme a mi, y dudas de tus habilidades como profesor, ¿por que no simplemente lo haces por los jóvenes?-

-ah?- pestañeo perplejo el estudiante

- Si bueno, tu sabes, no todos poseen tu don para el arte, de hecho hay alumnos con habilidades sorprendentes para la des-combinación de colores, puaj-

-Erwin!-

-Ah, si lo siento jaja, bueno, y sucede que el curso que comencé a impartir, es un ramo básico, que no solo toman estudiantes de arte, ¿sabes?, sino que también es un ramo que da créditos necesarios para otras carreras, como ingeniería, arquitectura, diseño y hasta medicina. En arte, si un alumno se da cuenta que no esta conectando con la materia, puede decidir de cambiar de estudios, pero en estos estudiantes que están en las otras carreras, no tienen opción mas que tomar el ramo, si lo botan ahora, tendrán que hacerlo igualmente el otro año. Y si lo reprueban, se atrasaran todo un semestre, ¿no lo entiendes Levi?, tu bien sabes lo costosa que es esta universidad, hay chicos como tu, que tienen cierto porcentaje de becas, pero hay otros, también como tu, jeje, que se matan el trasero trabajando para poder pagarse la universidad, ¿no es esto terrible?,

-Bueno si pero…

- Y que pasa con aquellos apasionados con su futura profesión!- interrumpió Erwin, que no tienen más remedio que seguir luchando día tras día con una materia totalmente ajena a ellos, por que se lo impusieron, sin poder sacar su carrera ¿qué no te remueve el corazón Levi?

-Bueno si pero, pero- se le vino a la mente su vida cuando estaba con la beca completa, y lo miserable que esta se volvió cuando perdió más de la mitad del beneficio. Recordó las largas horas de trabajo, muerto de cansancio para poder pagar sus estudios, y se le vino a la mente lo grato que es poder realizar una buena tarea, el orgullo que le provoca, y lo frustrante que el es intentar algo y seguir fracasando, sin saber el porque, y sin que nadie te muestre una ayuda.

Años mas tarde, Rivaille seguiría atribuyendo solo a estos pensamientos el que aceptara la proposición ofrecida por su amigo y profesor, sin embargo un factor que influyo grandemente en su decisión, fue el recuerdo de una cara sonriente con unos grandes ojos verdes, exclamando – _gracias por ayudarme Levi!_- la que finalmente, en las divagaciones de su departamento, le hizo decir que si.

-yooo… mierda las clases!, Erwin de mierda porque no me dijiste que habían comenzado hace 10 minutos!-

-Emm, bueno yo me voy, adiós!, recuerda pensarlo!, lo más pronto que puedas dame una respuesta!, ojala esta semana!- y se vio como una nube de humo- Erwin- iba desapareciendo a toda velocidad por el campus.

- Hey espera!, agh maldición… espera un minuto, BASTARDO QUE NO SOY LEVI!-

- vuelta al presente-

Ya saliendo del departamento y bajando las escaleras pensaba -Bueno es cierto que hay hartos estudiantes que llevan una vida bastante difícil-

" _gracias por ayudarme Levi!", _ahh, ese chico, si la que la tenía mal, primero sus tutores de mierda y también los bastardos que lo agobiaban en la escuela, menos mal que estuve allí para protegerlo…_"¿por que no lo haces por los jóvenes?"_ .

-Ah maldito Erwin!- _" Levi! Levi! Estas bien?"_ _, "gracias por ayudarme Levi!" "no quieres ser mi hermano mayor?" _– Bastardo, me hiciste remontarme al pasado- _" muchas gracias Levi!" –_Eren… ojala no sigas siendo un llorón-

_…" te quiero Levi"_

* * *

-Ahh- suspiro abriendo la puerta trasera del lugar de su trabajo-

-Que pasa Rivaille! No te veo con tu enojo de costumbre-

-Nada que te importe bastardo!... es solo que… creo que voy a renunciar.

….Continuará!

* * *

...Le cambie unas cositas jiji, pero son solo unas palabras que había escrito mal y algo del curso de arte ; )


	2. Arrollado

Hola de nuevo!

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Y Levi uke, Eren seme, por si no te gusta.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, no gano dinero escribiendo esto. : )

Un mes después….

El bolso pesaba más que de costumbre. No poseía mas que los libros o utensilios de los que cargada día a día en la universidad, pero si a eso le sumamos el saco con los materiales que traía para su primer día de clases, la carpeta con los nombres de los alumnos del curso, y que la noche anterior el trabajo había estado más pesado que de costumbre porque los santísimos pervertidos se enteraron que esa iba a ser una de sus ultimas noches en el local... En resumen su espalda lo estaba matando y aun tenía que cruzar la mitad del campus, sin contar esas odiadas escaleras.

- Maldito pegote trabajo, Dios sabe que me hubiera ido mucho antes si el cabrón de mi jefe hubiera aceptado mi renuncia cuando la presente, en vez de andarme chantajeándome por unas semanas más... Agh bolso de mierda no te resbales!- dijo acomodando el bolso más arriba de su cansado hombro.

- Erwin, me debes una grande, si no fueras tan ineficiente y hicieras la clase tu como debería ser, en vez de dejar a un mero estudiante de tercer año dar las clases, Agh!, si no fuera por el dinero y nuestros años de amistad yo...-

¡PAAAAAM!

Un cuerpo colisiono rápidamente con la menuda y sobrecargada figura de Rivaille. Siendo el otro mucho más grande y alto, fue el pequeño ayudante de profesor quien fue lanzado al suelo, con todas sus cosas volando, mientras el otro estudiante apenas se tambaleo, manteniéndose de pie.

-¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Cuál es tu proble!.., QUE NO MIRAS POR DONDE ANDAS? TU…!

-Eh disculpa no te vi- dijo el joven apresuradamente, sin levantar los ojos del frente, no prestando mucha atención- pero sabes debo irme suerte adiós- y se fue, sin saberlo siendo uno de los pocos de haber salido ilesos de la furia de Rivaille, bueno principalmente por que el susodicho se encontraba aun sepultado en libros y papeles.

-QUEE, HEY ESPERA! MALDITA BASURA SOLO PORQUE ERES UN TITAN AL LADO DE LAS PERSONAS DE ALTURA NORMAL, NO TIENES DERECHO A CORRER ARROLLANDO TODO LO QUE TE QUEDA ENFRENTE!- No le importaban las miradas ajenas, ni que algunas de estas podrían pertenecer a sus futuros alumnos, ¡estaba enojado por la mierda!-

- ¡Bueno sería más fácil si no fueras tan diminuto! ¡Casi no te vi!- grito la figura con voz sardónica, aun corriendo.

- QUEEE, TU ENORME- mira la hora en su celular que estaba junto a unos libros- aghhh no tengo tiempo para esto!- comenzó a recoger rápidamente su abundante carga- Auch, me duele todo, maldito trabajo, maldito Erwin, maldito gigante- murmuraba, hasta que llego a parar con un papel ajeno-

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una nota? Tanque retardado que no presta atención en clases- murmuro con ira mientras seguía rápidamente guardando sus materiales- Normalmente Rivaille no hubiera sido atacado por la curiosidad, siendo que ya iba tarde y a él la vida le había enseñado de manera dura la importancia de la puntualidad. Sin embargo el chico que lo había arrollado, a pesar de haber estado con el solo un instante, logro quedarse en su memoria, principalmente porque su mero recuerdo destapaba una gran furia- Maldito, me grabare tu espalda tan bien que cuando la vea sabre de inmediato a quien pertenece, y tu cara quedara hecha polvo, para que vaya con el retardado contenido de tu cerebro- tomo la hoja con furia y la leyó apresuradamente:

"_Hola soy, Kim! : ) quieres tomar un café después de clases Eren?"._

-¿Ah?...espera, _¿Eren?, -_parpadeo perplejo-Bueno es cierto que sus padres quería que tuviera una educación de primera, y esta es la más prestigiosa universidad de la zona… perono, imposible, sería una cruel broma del destino que un chico tan inocen, ósea ahem, con tanto futuro por delante se convirtiera en ese titán idiota aplastador de gente de altura perfectamente normal. Además Eren era un debilucho, apenas me llegaba al mentón….-Miro la cantidad de libros y papeles que aun lo rodeaban…

…..- Mierda las clases!

* * *

Eren corría por la facultad, llegando a la puerta de esta donde le esperaba una limosina negra.

-Al fin!- dijo lanzándose hacia la puerta y entrando abruptamente-

-Eren no entres así!-

-Perdón Mikasa, es que se me hizo tarde, ¡si no me apresuraba íbamos a perder el concierto!..- derepente se percato de el asiento vacío- Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Armin?, ¡Tenemos menos de una hora!

-Eren, cálmate, es verdad que tenemos poco tiempo, pero ya tenemos las entradas, que son de primera clase, por cierto, así que la posibilidad de no poder entrar, o quedarnos con malos asientos es inexistente. Además si miras por la ventana vas a ver que Armin esta más a menos a 10 metros de llegar al auto.

Eren la miro perplejo, a los pocos segundos suspiro, soltando el aire de estrés que había acumulado- ahh, Mikasa tienes razón, no se que haría sin tenerte a ti como mi calmante oficial-

-Bueno yo creo que ya habrías matado a alguien, además alguien tiene que ayudarte con esa familia tuya…-justo es ese momento un joven rubio abre la puerta del auto-

-Hola espero que no haya llegado muy tarde- dijo entrando a la limosina- me quede ayudando a un estudiante, fue muy triste ¿sabes? ¡Tenía todas sus cosas en el suelo! Claro cuando por fin llegue a donde estaba ya había recogido la mayoría, lo termine ayudando a recoger un libro o dos, pero cuando levanto la mirada casi me espanto! , ¡era Rivaille! Es casi un genio del arte! ¡De hecho mi hermano ha visto sus trabajos en galerías que ha hecho la universidad y dice que son sorprendentes! Hay un rumor de que va a ayudar al profesor Erwin con algunas cla…-Iba diciendo Armin casi sin respirar entre palabras-

-Ahh! espera, espera- dijo Eren tan solo habiendo prestado atención a lo primero dicho por su amigo-

-…¿Era un tipo bajito, gruñón y cargadísimo de cuadernos?-

-Mmm, bueno si, ¿porque?.-

-Ah jajaja ¡fui yo quien causo eso! Lo choque cuando iba para acá!-

-¡Eren!- dijeron Armin y Mikasa simultáneamente

-No es gracioso- dijo Mikasa con una mirada enfadada-

-Ahh, ¡admitan que lo es un poco!, creo que seguía oyendo sus gritos desde el auto jajaja-

-¡Eren! ¡No puedes andar así por la vida!, pudiste haber roto algo de valor!- Mikasa se cruzó de brazos, no le gustaba cuando su amigo se comportaba de esa forma-

-Ya, ya – dijo levantando las manos para aplacar a sus enojados amigos- se que hice mal, si lo veo le pediré disculpas ¿vale?, ¿ahora podemos ir al concierto? Hasta perdí clases por esto…-

-¡Eren! Sabes que no puedes seguir perdiendo clases!, si tus notas bajan mucho tus padres…- comenzó Armin, no podía encontrar la forma de enojarse como Mikasa, ya que sabía el estrés que su familia le ponía sobre los hombros, pero se encontraba más bien desilusionado_, "mira que andar arrollando al ídolo de mi hermano…" _

-Lo se, lo se, lo siento, se que se preocupan por mi pero no fue gran cosa, es solo un curso menor de arte que estoy obligado a tomar aunque estoy estudiando negocios, ni siquiera tiene sentido que este en mi malla.

-Es para la diversidad, y tiene el fin de des-estresar a los alumnos. ¿Sabes? Dicen que al estudiar una materia totalmente nueva ayuda a tener un cambio de ambiente. El profesor Erwin hizo una charla el primer día de clases, a la que llegaste tarde si mal no recuerdo- dijo con humor- De hecho cuando lo comento aun no se sabia bien si la iba a realizar, ya que necesitaba a un ayudante y no había podido ponerse en contacto con el alumno que tenía en mente. ¡A mi me parece un curso muy intrigante!- Dijo Armin.

-¿Si? Te cambio, estoy muy ocupado con ramos de alta complejidad para tener que andar pintando paisajes, Además ¿Qué es esto de que no se estaba seguro si lo iban a hacer? A mi me parece muy desorganizado para una universidad de calibre de esta, debe ser una burla- dijo Eren sardónicamente, el solo pensar en clases le ponía de mal humor, y más si eran obligatorias, y en su opinión, sin sentido alguno.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, ¿si es extraño la creación de un ramo en un mes o no?- comento Mikasa perpleja-

-NO!- exclamo Armin fuertemente asustando a sus dos amigos- ósea, ahem , no, no es tan así, Eren lo pone de esa forma porque nunca se informa lo suficiente…

-Hey!-

-Bueno, como les decía, el curso es relativamente nuevo, pero su implementación ya se ha hecho, el año pasado de hecho fue la segunda vez que se realizó, pero la primera ocasión en que el profesor Erwin impartiera el curso. Lo que ocurre es que este año, el profesor quiere hacer unos cambios, ya que no va a poder estar tan presente, quiere tener un ayudante con experiencia y talento que le ayude a impartir las clases o a reforzar si los alumnos se han ido quedando atrás.

-¿Enserio? – Pregunto Mikasa con curiosidad- ¿y que diferencia a este año? ¿Porque el profesor Smith siente que necesita a un ayudante?

-…A mi me suena a flojera-

-¡Eren! ¡Es por gente como tu que nacen los rumores!- exclamo Armi exaltado, no le gustaba que se metieran con los eruditos del arte, ya que era una disciplina muy apreciada por su familia.- ¡lo que pasa es todo lo contrario! ¡Al profesor Erwin le ofrecieron un trabajo en una galería debido a su gran talento! – Así que no va a tener el tiempo suficiente para realizar las clases de la forma que lo hizo el año anterior, por eso estaba buscando un alumno que lo reemplazara.

-¿Ese alumno es acaso el que Eren arrollo?

-¡Ese mismo!- le brillaban los ojos- bueno, en verdad es lo que se comenta, en mi opinión es el alumno más calificado. ¡Eren! ¡Cuando vayas al curso tienes que decirme si lo imparte Rivaille! ¡No puedo aguantar el suspenso!-

…

-¿Eren?-

El susodicho se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en uno de los asientos del auto, sin haber escuchado nada de lo dicho, y, por tanto, una vez más perdiéndose la identidad de la victima de su carrera al auto.

* * *

-Bueno clase. Se preguntaran porque este día no hay un profesor al frente de ustedes, sino un alumno no graduado tan solo dos años mayor!- exclamo siniestramente- . La razón esta directamente relacionada con la ineficiencia de su querido y alabado profesor Erwin, pero no nos detengamos en las interminables faltas de su hippie instructor, solo tenemos una hora veinte para poder averiguar que tan retardados son y sin tienen oportunidades de pasar este curso, tarea, que odiosamente fue encargada a mi. Así que bien: Aigner!- Exclamo con voz cruda y fuerte, puede que el joven fuera fácilmente uno de los más menudos de la sala, pero tenía a todo el alumnado temblando de terror.

-Pre-esen-te!- tartamudeo el primer alumno de la lista de las futuras víctimas de Rivaille.

Sinceramente, si se lo hubieran preguntado ayer en la noche, o hasta hoy día en la mañana, Rivaille no venía con las intenciones de asustar a nadie, o por lo menos no a alguien que no se lo mereciera, pero el incidente de hoy no solo lo había enfurecido, sino que al no tener al responsable en frente, ya que el muy irrespetuoso ni lo había mirado, esa ira se había guardado agrandándose más y más por cada escalón que había tenido que subir y por cada punzada de dolor en su espalda, llegando al punto de ser imparable, y lamentablemente descargándose en su primer día de clases, dejando traumado a los indefensos e inocentes estudiantes de primer año.

Puede que el campus sea lo bastante amplio para albergar a miles de estudiantes, que nuestros personajes estudien carreras totalmente opuestas, y que Eren ni este interesado en la identidad de quien arrollo esa mañana. Sin embargo el humor del destino, la ira de Rivaille, y un pequeño curso de arte, reunirían a estos chicos que no se veían desde infancia.

Pero claro, eso no lo saben, sino las cosas nunca habrían sucedido de la forma en que lo hicieron.

Continuará : )

* * *

**Aclaraciones (por si a alguien le quedan dudas sobre el famoso curso de arte jiji):**

Este curso lleva dos años, y en el segundo año Erwin comenzó a impartirlo. El año pasado recibió una oferta de trabajo y se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder enseñarlo solo, y también que los alumnos tenía un poco de dificultades con este ramo. Así se le ocurrió pedirle ayuda a Rivaille, sin embargo solo pudo contactarse con él al inicio del año escolar, por lo que Erwin al dar la charla aun no sabia si iba a poder darlo. Finalmente Rivaille acepta y un mes después comienza a impartirse el ramo.

Jajajase que es un poco irreal el poder hacer desaparecer ramos en un mes, pero por favor sigan la corriente, adémas veo a Erwin como alguien de gran influencia en la universidad, así que tendría un poco de libertad en hacer lo que quisiera ;).


	3. Round 2: Rivavi vs Titán

**Capítulo 3: Round 2, Rivavi v/s Titán**

Hola! Muchas gracias por los review que dejaron!, son los primeros comentarios que he recibido en toda mi vida, así que significaron mucho para mi : ) 3

**Warnings:** Yaoi!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Attack on Titan, no son míos, pertenecen a su respectivo autor. No gano nada escribiendo esta historia, solo muy apreciados reviews, favs y follows : D.

* * *

-¡Jusue!-

-¡Pr-eesente! ¡Señor Rivaille, señor!- el atemorizado alumno se paro y exclamo a toda voz.

Rivaille suspiro interiormente, _-genial-_ pensó- _los asuste de tal forma que se sienten como soldados en pelotón militar, sabía que tenía que no era bueno tratando con mocosos-._

Dirigió su vista a la lista, percibió con molestia que se había saltado un nombre. Lo que leyó a continuación le hizo detener su respiración unos segundos. "¿_Podría ser?..."_

-Jaeger!- Llamó, con lo que pareció, una voz fuerte y firme, cuando por dentro se encontraba levemente inquieto. Volvió rápidamente sus ojos a la lista -_¿Eren Jaeger huh?, tiene que ser, no creo que hayas muchos sujetos con ese nombre y apellido…-_

Al no recibir respuesta, miró a su clase. Los estudiantes se miraban entre ellos, preguntándose quien era el pobre diablo que no respondía a la primera.

-Jaeger!- Volvió a llamar. Nadie contesto. Al otro lado del salón los alumnos se movían nerviosamente, esperando atemorizados la furia de su capitán de fusilamiento.

Rivaille afiló la mirada. Los alumnos comenzaron a temblar visiblemente, pero lo que ocurrió a continuación, no fue lo que se esperaban:

-Bueno, creo que Jaeger no se presentó a la primera clase del semestre- dijo suspirando el ayudante de profesor- aunque no lo recomiendo, quiero que sepan, que yo no soy su profesor o máxima autoridad, soy un alumno igual que ustedes y se lo que es estar cargadísimo de ramos, sobretodo en esta época del año. Estoy aquí para ayudarles, así que por favor no quiero que hagan de este curso una carga, véalo como una ayuda.- Dijo Rivaille, con una expresión serena. Aunque el ayudante de profesor mantenía su pose sería, sus ojos parecían haber perdido ese tinte amenazador, dándole un aire casi amable.

_-Mmm no me había dado cuenta, pero el profesor es bastante lindo-_ fue el pensamiento que rondeó la mente de los alumnos.

¿Que fue lo que provocó el abrupto cambio? ¿Acaso el profesor sufría de un tipo no diagnosticado de bipolaridad?

Lo que el alumnado desconocía, es que Rivaille había sido afectado por su famoso talón de Aquiles, el cual había sido usado en su contra en más de una ocasión por la afortunada gente que sabía de su existencia, siendo este uno de los únicos métodos de aplacar la furia de Rivaille.

_-Si es realmente su nombre en la lista, nos encontraremos otra vez, espero que haya crecido bien, que se haya convertido en el hombre honesto y justo que siempre quiso ser. Creo que si lo veo una vez más me quedare tranquilo, no tengo porque anunciar quien soy, no creo que me recuerde, "Levi" siempre me llamaba, es probable que ni sepa mi verdadero nombre - su expresión se volvió melancólica- pero en fin, eso no me preocupa. Solo quiero saber si pudo salir adelante, sino todos los problemas que pase en la niñez serían en vano._

Ya bastante más calmado, y sin ira aparente, Rivaille continuo con la clase, dejando a su paso estudiantes ya no atemorizados-bueno un poco si- pero admirados de su talento, firmeza, y bueno también belleza.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

Eren caminaba por el campus, tenía intensiones de dirigirse a su primera clase del día, iba a paso lento y un tanto somnoliento cuando fue detenido por una figura femenina.

-¡Eren!, disculpa, Mmm bueno me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo nerviosa.

- ¿Ah?- Miro a la chica. Es cierto que era un tanto linda, con el cabello negro y ojos oscuros, pero había algo de su actitud que no le gustaba.

-Perdóname, tengo muy mala memoria, pero no me acuerdo de ti- Dijo con una mano en el cuello, "bueno hay que ser directo pero con modales, si no me interesa lo que quiere, luego me puedo deshacer de ella" medito Eren, mirando a la chica.

-¡Ah! Bueno, no debo ser yo quien me disculpe, realmente nu-unca hemos hablado, te deje una nota en tus cuadernos de algebra, soy Kim. ¿Ahora te acuerdas?, quería invit-aarte un café, y bueno como nunca supe tu respuesta… decidí acercarme- la chica esta más roja que un tomate, - _¡no todos tienen la oportunidad y el coraje de invitar a Eren Jeager!- _se dijo a si misma. _-tranquila, no creo que te rechace, todos saben que eres una de las chicas más lindas de la facultad-._

¡Ah! ¡Kim si claro!- En realidad, Eren no tenia ni la más minima idea de quien era Kim, -_Aunque creo que recuerdo la nota en mis cuadernos-._ Pero bueno la chica era mona, y le iba a pagar un café, habría que ser tonto para negarse a la invitación_, -aunque no creo que tenga nada con ella-_ pensó Eren -_es linda, pero lo sería aun mas con los ojos más grises, sin contar que esa actitud insegura, ahh_- suspiró internamente-_ mi vida será plena cuando se me acerque una chica con firmeza y sin titubear una palabra-._

-¡Bueno vamos! ¡No podría decirle que no a una chica tan linda como tu!- dijo sonriendo seductoramente. Provocando de que Kim de sonrojara.

-Pero lamentablemente, no creo que pueda ser ahora Gin, tengo clases en menos de 10 minutos y, bueno, tú sabes lo grande del campus, pero ¿qué te parece a la hora de almuerzo? Tengo unas horas sin clases a partir de las 1.

-Emm- en realidad Kim tenía clases, pero bueno, _-Nadie dijo que conseguir salir con el chico más sexy del campus iba a ser tarea sencilla, hay que hacer sacrificios-_ pensó Kim para sus adentros.

-¡Si!, ¡claro que si Eren! Te espero en la fuente de agua a las 1!- dijo sonriendo forzosamente.

-¡Excelente! ¡Adiós Gin! ¡No vemos al almuerzo!

-¡Si!..¿Eh?, ¡Espera! – pero la figura ya había desaparecido- …Es Kim.

* * *

-Ahh esto si es vida-dijo Eren sentándose en uno de los asientos del final-_quizás si juegos bien mis cartas, hasta me pague el almuerzo jajaja-_

-¡Hey Jaeger, que tal!, te veo muy sonriente esta mañana, ¿Paso algo bueno?- exclamo el chico que se sentaba a su izquierda.

- ¡Buenos días Bauer!, bueno, digamos que estaré ocupado en las horas de almuerzo- dijo sonriendo de lado.

-¡Queee! No me digas que otra chica volvió a caer en tus garras, ¿o fue chico esta vez?, bueno no quiero saberlo, todavía estoy impactado en como consigues tantas citas siendo el bastardo que eres con todos los seres vivientes que están a tu alrededor-

-¡Hey eso es mentira!, admito que de repente llego a ser un idiota, pero tu sabes que prefiero morir a herir a Armin o Mikasa, bueno también estas tu, pero creo que me da un poco lo mismo darte un paliza si lo mereces. -Bromeo Eren-

-Vaya si eres un pesado, yo creo que estas asustado de que empiece a quitarte popularidad con mi bello físico- declaro flexionando los brazos-

Daniel Bauer, era lo más cercano a un amigo que Eren tenía, sin contar a Armin y Mikasa. Sin embargo, su relación con Eren era totalmente distinta a las de sus amigos de infancia. Mientras los dos anteriores servían como un anclaje a su conciencia, Daniel solía ser muchas veces el gatillador de la faceta más competitiva y des-inhibida de Eren. Sus personalidades chocaban de tal manera que continuamente ellos se veían inmersos en competencias por probar quien era el mejor. La mayoría de las veces, estas era inofensivas y hasta con consecuencias chistosas, siendo que Daniel, a pesar de las apariencias, era un chico con gran conciencia. Sin embargo en más de una ocasión el deseo de competir de estos dos escalaba de tal forma, que se volvían inmersos en sus retos, no tomando en cuenta quien pudiera salir lastimado. Tal como la semana pasada cuando apostaron quien podía seducir a más chicas en la fiesta de medicina.

-Jajaja ¡Eso quisieras!, si más no olvidas yo soy quien a ganado todas las competencias de seducción que hemos hecho-

-¡Bueno que quieres que haga! , puede que sea apuesto, pero no tengo el porte de un mastodonte como tu- dijo Bauer divertido.- Bien sabes que yo tengo facciones más guapas, es solo que a las chicas les vuelve locas la altura.- Eren miro a su amigo y rival. Es cierto que Bauer era apuesto, el mismo había escuchado a muchas compañeras comentar sobre su pelo cobrizo y ojos dorados. Además el contraste creado por estas dos facciones, más su piel tostada, creaba la ilusión que el joven estuviera constantemente siendo bañado por el sol. Sumándole esto a su personalidad abierta y divertida, provocaban que, si Daniel quería, una sola mirada suya podría calentar al más frío cuerpo en invierno.

Si hubiera que ser sincero, el rival de Eren Jaeger, era uno de los chicos más apuestos de la facultad, sin embargo, ni todos los rayos de sol, ni todo el carisma del mundo lo podría hacer competir con el mismo Eren. Y esto Daniel lo sabía. – _nadie puede competir con esos ojazos_- pensó Daniel divertido- pero bueno si nadie le da competencia de vez en cuando, comenzará a volverse muy creído, además hace mucho no me entretenía tanto.

-Por ciento Bauer, ¿Tu también estas en ese curso fuera de la malla, cierto?, como se llamaba…

-¿Introducción al Arte?- replico Bauer con humor

-¡Ese mismo!, ¿fuiste ayer?,-

-Pues claro joven Jeager- comento divertido- no todos nos damos el humor de faltar a las clases introductorias. Además te perdiste un espectáculo, el profesor si que da miedo…

-¿Rivavi?- Dijo, recordando vagamente lo que Armin había dicho camino al concierto.

-¿Uh? no, es Rivaille, Eren- corrigió a su amigo-bueno como decía, si que dio miedo, en un principio pensé que iba a sacar un arma y nos iba a empezar a matar a todos, el pobre Jusue casi se hace en los pantalones jajaja-

-Ahh no me digas que el famoso Rivavi es un monstruo- dijo desplomándose en su asiento.

-Ahhh- suspiro- Rivaille, Eren, Rivaille, no quiero ni saber lo que le pasaría a tu existencia si te escucha llamando de esa forma. Y bueno si, los primeros diez minutos fueron aterradores, pero, nose al final termino siendo una clase bastante buena. Además ayuda harto que el profesor sea tan mono.

-Ah si, ¿Es lindo?- dijo Eren incorporándose de nuevo en la silla.

-Ni se te ocurra Eren, se que has estado seduciendo al profesor de algebra para que no te evalúe mal en los exámenes, pero mi intuición me dice que Rivaille es capaz de comerte vivo si intentas acercártele.

-¡Bah! Yo no le he hecho nada al profesor de algebra. Que el muy verde me sonría siempre y que yo en ocasiones le devuelva la sonrisa es otro asunto. Además ni tenía pensado seducir a Rivavi, o lo que sea, no se que le encuentran a ese tipo, primero Armin, luego tu.

¿Armin dijo algo del Rivaille?, bueno cuando lo conozcas te darás cuenta, el tipo es algo especial, ¿dale una oportunidad al curso vale?, si te castigan no podré competir contigo y mis días de harán más aburridos.

Agh gracias su alteza me hace sentir vivo con su preocupación hacia mi persona- bromeo Eren sonriendo. A pesar de las palabras de Bauer, el sabía que estas escondían preocupación, su rival a pesar de mostrar una personalidad competitiva y poco sentimental, en el fondo era uno de los hombres más llorones y sensibles del mundo, sin mencionar una de las personas más gentiles- _es por esto que le tengo cariño al bastado-_ pensó Eren con una sonrisa.

¡Bauer, Jaeger! ¡Se que están en las ultimas filas, pero desde acá puedo distinguir su risa! ¡Cállense y presten atención!

-Ups, si perdone profesor, ¡Es que Jaeger tuvo una pesadilla anoche y estaba tan asustado que tuvo que llegar a contármela!- exclamo dramáticamente Bauer-

La clase rió divertida

-¡Bueno si ese es el caso! ¡no se preocupe señor Jaeger, que hasta a los más machos nos pasa!- dijo en profesor, claramente divertido con la situación.

-Emm si claro profesor- dijo Eren avergonzado- miro amenazadoramente al chico de su izquierda.- te arrepentirás por esto Bauer, le dijo en voz baja.

-Hey ¡tranquilo! Ya estamos a mano, eso te ganas por seducir a chicas con solo respirar, además tu me tentaste a hablar, con esa felicidad curiosa con la que entraste, ¡ahora calla! Que hay que llenar nuestros cerebros de extrañas formulas que no hacen más que freír neuronas. ¡Todo sea por un brillante futuro! ¿O no Eren?

-Agh no se porque soy amigos contigo.-

Y ambos chicos prosiguieron a escuchar la clase.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde Eren se dirigía a su próximo curso, pensando en las lecturas que le habían dejado en la clase anterior- Ahh y yo que me metí a esta carrera pensando en que no iba a volver a tocar un texto, ¡que flojera! Bueno pero si no leo, al final me va a traer más problemas- dijo pensando en su situación familiar, -me gustaría haber nacido familia más serena, no con unos padres que parece que les da un infarto cuando me saco una nota bajo la excelencia.

Mmm ¿Qué hora es? ¡A penas las 12! Tengo bastante hambre, ¿Y si le digo a esa chica Gin que nos juntemos antes? … pero ¿como encontrarla? no tengo su número ni…

¡PAAM!

Eren sintió un golpe en su espalda que lo hizo impactar de frente con la pared que tenía a su izquierda, sacándole el aire. Después sintió como unos brazos lo giraban, quedando de espalda a la pared, y luego como unos brazos lo agarraban del cuello de su polera.

-¿Pero que?...- miro perplejo y un poco adolorido a la finas manos que lo sostenían- _no recuerdo haber salido con una chica tan violenta-_ un poco aturdido subió la mirada. Sus ojos chocaron con unos furiosos ojos grises oscuro, - que lindo color pensó- aun un poco lento por la situación dirigió su mirada a quien lo tenia preso- _oh es un chico_ -pensó- mirando la menuda figura. Los ángulos finos, la piel blanca y el oscuro pelo negro- _aunque uno bastante lindo_- lo vio nuevamente de arriba abajo, fijando su vista en las manos que lo sostenían- me pregunto si esta en puntillas-

-TE ENCONTRE BASTARDO!- Dijo el chico con voz furiosa. –

-¿Ahh que pasa? Cálmate enano- dijo Eren un tanto sorprendido.

¿Que dijiste!?- dijo el otro, zamarreándolo y haciendo que Eren se golpeara contra la pared- Maldito titán aballazador, planeaba solo gritarte un poco, ¡pero estas llamando a una pelea!- dijo, cada palabra, golpeando la cabeza de Eren contra la pared-

¿Ah?-Respondió Eren, le estaba doliendo los golpes. -_Este chico me esta haciendo enojar-_. El joven empujo a Eren por ultima vez, Haciendo que su cabeza impactara fuertemente con la pared. –¡_Suficiente! ¡Me harte!_-

Sabes que ¡no eres nada lindo!- dijo bajando la cabeza y chocando con fuerza su frente con la del más pequeño. No solía golpear a la gente, pero si este chico seguida tentándolo ¡iba a barrer el piso con él!

¡A quien le importa ser lindo bastardo inconsiderado! ¡Que es eso de arrojar las cosas de la gente sin pedir disculpas! ¡¿huh?! ¿Que eres tan retardado que nadie te enseño modales?!- dijo Rivaille obviando el comentario anterior, no estaba para bromas.

¿Que, que?, de que hablas enano loco! Yo nunca… espera- derepente se acordó de lo que paso la mañana anterior…no será.

¡Rivavi! – dijo dirigiéndose al más bajito, _-ahá! y Armin dice que no presto atención a lo que dice._

La figura del más bajito se paralizo por completo. Nunca pensó ser capaz de sentir tanta ira en un momento de su vida- _Es como si todo estuviera en llamas_- pensó furiosamente.

Sin decir palabra Rivaille se desprendió del cuerpo de Eren. – _ahh quizás entro en razón._-Meditó el más alto- vió la cara roja del contrario- _¿huh? quizás noto lo guapo que soy y ahora quiere invitarme a salir-_ pensó arrogantemente- ¡una victima más cae en los brazos de Jaeger!, aunque debo admitir que este esta aun más mono que Gin, si juega bien sus cartas, quizás salgamos un tiempo.- La enorme y creída imaginación de Eren, hizo que bajara la guardia. Con la intención de enmendar las cosas, fue acercándose a la figura inmóvil. Grave error.

Tan rápido que ni lo noto, Eren fue embestido nuevamente, pero esta vez, fue un golpe en la melliza que lo hizo trastrabillar y si no fuera por sus reflejos se hubiera ido al suelo.

Paralizado, se llevo una mano hacia el lugar herido - sangre- pensó mirando su mano. La furia le calo los huesos, sin pensar, rápidamente lanzo un puñetazo hacia el más pequeño- _no permitiré que nadie me golpee de nuevo_-

Para sorpresa del ojiverde, el puño fue evadido con agilidad. Lleno de cólera, Eren se puso frente a Rivaille y lanzo otro golpe, esta vez con más fuerza y velocidad, sin embargo el contrario lo evadió de nuevo, y lanzo un puño que casi logra impactar con la otra mejilla de Eren.- _Diablos es bueno-_ Decidió cambiar de táctica y corrió a toda velocidad hacia Rivaille. Esta vez fue el menor quien atrapo al estudiante de arte contra la pared.- _si eres bueno peleando, solo tengo que inmovilizarte_- pensó.

Cuando el cuerpo contrario golpeo la pared, tomo sus dos muñecas y las puso por encima de la cabeza del más pequeño, tirándolas tan alto, que el ojiazul tuvo que ponerse en puntillas para no dislocarse un miembro. Eren apretó las muñecas del otro, sintiendo los huesos tronar, sabia que dolía, sabia también que si seguía apretando, podría terminar rompiendo un hueso_. "debes tener cuidado posees una fuerza fuera del rango humano"_ una vez su doctor le había advertido.

Pero no podía, como bien había dicho, Eren casi nunca llegada a los golpes, pero cuando lo hacia no podía parar. Interiormente, sabía que cuando todo terminará se arrepentiría, y odiaría a si mismo –como siempre- por no ser mejor que los abusadores de su infancia, pero si supiera la manera de controlarse una vez que su ira se destapaba, se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas de conciencia.

Rojo de rabia bajo su cara para mirar al contrario, esperando encontrar terror- _como todos _-pensó sardónicamente, pero lo que vio le dejo helado.

-_**Frío**_- fue el pensamiento que se le vino a la mente. Y es que la mirada que tenia el otro era tan gélida que podía congelar hasta el mismo sol- _pero porque se me hace tan conocida- _pensó- _quizás me lo he topado antes._

-¿Qué planeas hacer, romperme las muñecas?- dijo estoicamente.- Rivaille, en otras circunstancias pudo haber evitado el encerron de Eren, pero eso habría terminado por ser mucho más desastroso, ya que lo tendría que haber noqueado. _"No mas peleas señor __Lefebvre__, una más y ya no le quitaremos la beca, lo expulsáremos de la universidad"._

Eren miro al joven que tenía preso, su mirada es perfectamente seria, y valiente, como si no sintiera dolor, como si no estuviera siendo sometido por un sujeto dos veces su peso y ancho. – _Porque esto me da nostalgia_ -pensó.- de repente ya no le quedaba enojo en el cuerpo,- _nunca había pasado esto-_ pensó impactado-_cualquier otra persona ya le habría roto algo_- volvió a mirar al chico y comenzó a soltar levemente sus manos. El contrario bajo unos centímetros más- _cierto estaba en puntillas-_ notó Eren- y delicadamente se acaricio las muñecas, al parecer tampoco tenia más ira en su mirada.

Rivaille evalúo seriamente al mastodonte.- usualmente hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad de ser soltado para golpearle, como lo hacia con todos los abusadores que encontraba- bueno fuera del campus- pero había algo en este chico que lo hizo detenerse, se tomo tiempo para observar la figura contraria, había algo en el contrario que le provocaba una suave melancolía-_Esos ojos, no son de alguien abusivo- _suspiró profundamente_ –Agh ya se me fue toda la rabia-. _

-Agh olvídalo- dijo Rivaille mirando la cara perpleja de su oponente- dándose la vuelta para irse, pero en un ultimo momento para en seco y miro a Eren.

Lo vamos a dejar hasta aquí- Dijo- pero si te pillo arrollando a más gente lo lamentaras ¿escuchaste?, hoy día la tuviste más fácil porque estamos en el campus universitario, pero no creas que los resultados serán los mismos afuera.

-Eren vio perplejo como la delgada figura se daba vuelta y comenzaba a desaparecer-¡y otra cosa!- dijo, ya gritando por la distancia. Se dio la media vuelta y miro a Eren a los ojos, -El nombre es Rivaille, idiota-.

Eren vio como la figura serenamente camino por el pasillo hasta desaparecer, como si no hubiera sido parte de un enfrentamiento que casi le rompe las muñecas. Se desplomo en la pared que estaba atrás suyo y vio alrededor, preguntándose como nadie había presenciado la fuerte discusión.

¿Rivaille huh? Porque me suena tanto ese nombre…-

Continuará!

* * *

Buenooo el primer encuentro cara a cara!, se que aun ninguno de los dos reconoce al otro, pero no se preocupen pronto lo harán! De hecho si todo sigue como planeado, en dos caps más, ( o hasta uno) uno de los dos ya sabrá quien es el otro jiji. Lo hice así porque queria que la primera impresión que tuvieran del contrario fuera de rival antes que de amistad o amor platonico de niñez, jiji asi los puedo hacer pelear más. Pero no se preocupen! Que el final si o si, terminarás juntos, es solo que siempre me han gustado las relaciones que empiezan con rivalidad y peleas jaja. Además un poco ireal que se reconozcan al tiro siendo que cambiaron tanto, o bueno eso es lo que quise que se mostrará en la historia, sino lo logre bueno ahí esta! No se reconocen porque eren crecio como dos metros y levi ya no tiene la apariencia ruda que tenia wuuju!, pero los ojos son los mismos no? Esa es la primera pista de nuestros protagonistas!

Y sii le invente un apellido a Levi, busque uno francés para que fuera con su nombre, espero que no cause confusiones.


	4. Tercer strike ¡Estás fuera!

¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron! En verdad sus reviews dejan una sonrisa idiota que me dura todo el día jaja y me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo! Por favor sigan dejando! Hasta una carita feliz me alegra, solo me basta saber que les agrada mi historia : )

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Attack on Titan no me pertenecen, y no gano nada escribiendo esto, solo unos muy queridos reviews, favs y follows! Wuuuju.

**Warnings:** ¡Yaoi!

Aclaraciones:

-Blah, blah-

_-pensamientos-_

"_recuerdos"_

Por si alguien quiere claridad en lo que viene a continuación, las edades son:

Eren: 7 años

Levi: 9 años

Chicos rana: 10 años ( jajaja, chicos rana)

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Tercer strike, Estás fuera! **

…En otro lado del campus, una figura estaba sentada mirando la fuente. Llevaba esperando treinta minutos- _solo un tiempo más, ya llegará-_

* * *

En el patio de una escuela, un grupo de niños de cómo 10 años, tenía rodeado a otro más pequeño.

-¡Vamos Eren no sean llorón!, ¡Es solo una rana!- rieron los chicos, mientras uno, el más alto de todos, acercaba el animal a la cara del niño rodeado, este por su parte lloraba aterrorizado, intentando alejarse de la criatura lo más posible. Lamentablemente, no tenia lugar donde ir, estaba acorralado entre el grupo de infantes.

-Po-or favor, ¡sáquenla!-hipaba Eren entre llantos. -_Porque siempre me molestan_-

El pequeño temblaba, y es que al contrario de los otros niños a el no le gustaba mucho la exploración y aventura siendo muy asustadizo con cosas del exterior, y esto sus compañeros lo sabían.

Uno de los chicos del circulo le grito a su compañero – ¡Tirásela encima Adler!- Todos los chicos hicieron exclamaciones a favor, - ¡Si!, ¡si!, ¡Adler! ¡Adler!- Alentaban

Eren por si parte pensó horrorizado, _-¡NO!, por favor, nononononono..._-

Derepente Adler, el chico que sostenía la rana, fue empujado hacia atrás, haciendo que el animal le cayera adentro de la boca. Aterrorizado el chico escupió el animal rápidamente

- ¡Ahhhh! – Grito espantado por lo que acababa de pasar.- ¡Una rana! ¡Casi me trago una rana!- gritaba, aterrado-.

Mientras el grupo que lo rodeaba se giro al responsable de la situación- ¡Oi! ¡Quien te crees para empujar a Adler! Casi…- las exaltadas voces de los niños se pararon en seco al ver la imponente figura que había aparecido: Era un chico, que daba la impresión de ser años mayor, no solo porque poseía una altura que fácilmente superaba la de todos los presentes, si no que además sus ojos tenían una fría e imponente mirada.

-Eh, es-to, nosotros- comenzaron cohibidos los niños. El niño nuevo no presto más atención a los niños del circulo y se centro el la figura de Eren, quien había parado de llorar, pero seguía manteniendo una postura asustada.

La mirada del chico recién llegado pareció enfriarse aun más. – _oh no, no otro más, ¡odio esta escuela!- _pensó Eren angustiado

Pero el chico, al contrario de lo que Eren se imaginaba, fue directamente a uno de los niños del grupo, al que había propuesto la idea que le tiraran la rana encima a Eren más precisamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico más alto agarró al abusador por el cuello de la camisa –¡¿Que estabas haciendo?! ¡¿Huh?!-

-No-osotros, no es nuestra culpa, ¡Eren el llorón empezó todo! ¡El dijo que nunca había visto una rana así que se la trajimos!- dijo intentado excusarse el chico.

-Tsk, no soporto a niños como tu-, y con eso procedió a empujar al chico pero no sin antes darle un cabezazo que lo dejo viendo pajaritos por unos segundos- ¡y ustedes que miran! ¡Váyanse!- y los otros niños, que habían estado paralizados por el miedo, junto con Addler que había comenzado a llorar, salieron corriendo.

Eren miraba sorprendido a la figura que lo había ayudado, - _Que genial es_- pensó encismado, y tal fue su fascinación, que se levanto he hizo algo que normalmente no hubiera podido hacer: Se calmó, y se dirigió con absoluta convicción a su salvador, acción, que terminaría cambiando su vida y la de Rivaille.

Vio como dicha figura comenzaba a irse - ¡Aah espera!- dijo Eren, corriendo intentando alcanzarlo, - ¡Mu-uchas gracias por ayudarme!-

¿Hn?, sigues aquí- El otro exclamo- No es nada mocoso, es solo que no me gustan los abusadores.- dijo la figura sin detenerse-

-¡Ah! ¡Espera! -dijo apresurando su paso, intentando igualar las grandes zancadas del mayor - ¿Cómo te llamas?-

La figura se volteo levemente y miro al otro niño a los ojos, por primera vez gris encontró verde.

El chico más alto abrió la boca y modulo palabras sin emitir sonido alguno

-Mmm... Que nombre más difícil, ¿Puedo llamarte Levi?-

RIIIIIIIIIIING!

-¿Ah que?,- Salto Eren se su cama – Parpadeo confundido- Ahh porque tenía que sonar el despertador, me hubiera quedando soñando con los pocos recuerdos gratos de infancia que tengo- Exclamo Eren con flojera

-Esa fue la primera vez que conocí a Levi -Suspiro- ¡Me acuerdo haber estado obsesionado con él dos siguientes días de escuela! …Y como no si actúo digno de superhéroe- Dijo Eren tirándose contra la almohada, derepente sintió una punzada en su mejilla

Ouch, Levi era una persona fuerte y noble, ¡No como el loco enano que me pego ayer! Aunque hay algo de él que me resulta muy familiar…

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta

Knock knock

Señor Eren, debo avisarle que sus clases empiezan en una hora y media, y que su padre mando a pedir por usted en su estudio, así que le recomiendo comenzar a alistarse.

¿Que? ¿Padre?- _Agh no tengo ganas de sus sermones ahora, además no he hecho nada malo últimamente… ¡Diablos las clases de ayer! Estaba tan enojado que me fui a tomar a al bar… Agh ese maldito enano, me lo encuentro y algo sale mal; o soy sermoneado por mis amigos, o recibo un humillante golpe en el pasillo, y me pone problemas con mis padres. _

De repente una ráfaga de ira lo invadió- _Y el muy miserable debe estar ahora regodeándose de su victoria, ¡Oh cómo venció a Eren Jaeger, el debilucho que no puede con alguien la mitad de el!, ¡pero ya verá! dos podemos jugar este juego…-_

Ya bañado, vestido, y desayunado, Eren se encontraba en grande e imponente oficina de su padre.

-Hijo, ¿Cómo has estado?- exclamo una voz detrás de un gran escritorio.

Bien padre, bien- Exclamo Eren con una voz fría y distante, aunque por dentro no podía evitar el estar un poco nervioso.

Me alegro que estés bien hijo, sin embargo no me alegro de los sacrificios que tu educación a tenido que sufrir por tu estado placentero.- Dijo con firmando unos papeles- Ahora, podemos darnos vuelta conversando trivialidades introductorias, o podemos ir directo al grano. Se que has faltado a clases Eren y debo recordarte que apenas llevas un mes de universidad, eres una persona adulta así que te estoy dando responsabilidad, detén esto a tiempo y se conciente de tu futuro o yo mismo tendré que tomar medidas restrictivas- Subió la vista de sus papeles y miro a su hijo fríamente- Y tu bien sabes que estas son bastante eficaces, si quieres poder salir como "un joven normal" que tanto aclamas ser, ponte serio con tu educación, sino adiós amistades. Por lo menos por el tiempo que yo estime conveniente. – Con eso bajo la mirada y siguió revidando sus escritos. – Con esto basta, puedes ir a clases.

Eren si más palabra se paro de su silla y salió de la sala, su padre no fue nunca de muchas palabras, siempre yendo al grano. Aunque esto pudo haber hecho más fría y solitaria su niñez, ahora no podría sino estar agradecido de no tener que pasar más del tiempo necesario con ese sujeto que se le hacia nada más que un extraño.

-_Ahh diablos, los chicos tenían razón, tengo que empezar a preocuparme más, bien se que el viejo tiene más que vigilado mi rendimiento, si me va mal en clases o vuelvo a faltar, el lo sabrá antes que nadie…Agh, tengo que rápidamente ponerme al día, bueno solo debo ir a clases, todavía no hay iniciados las evaluaciones, si, solo ir y… ¡cierto las lecturas de ayer! Ahh…- _suspiró_- supongo que ya comenzó el período adiós tiempo libre._

Con esos deprimidos pensamientos, fue camino al estacionamiento para buscar su auto, después del acontecimiento con su padre había salido algo deprimido, pero si Eren no hubiera aprendido a lo largo de su vida a resaltar el lado bueno de las cosas, hace mucho hubiera sucumbido. Puede que su padre fuera una presión fría, carente de amor y molesta, pero había algo que lo hacia olvidarse de todos esos pensamientos que lo traían abajo, y lo llenaba de una convicción y furia que avasallaba con todo lo demás, y Eren, con toda la intención de no volverse un deprimido estudiante, decidió convertir este algo en su nuevo combustible. Pero ¿A que se refería Eren? se preguntaran, pues bueno estos eran unos pensamientos que podrían bien estar ilustrados con una sola frase:

_Se viene la venganza enano_

* * *

¿Y cómo te fue? ¿Cómo te fue?- Preguntaron sus amigas emocionadas- ¿Es tan guapo de cerca?, ¿Acaso ya lo besaste?, ¡Cuéntanos Kim como te fue con Eren!

Por dentro Kim entro en pánico - _¡No puedo decirles que me dejo plantada!_-

Y es que Kim había estado esperando en la fuente cerca de una hora y media. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona la chica ciertamente se hubiera ido a los 5 minutos de atraso, pero Eren Jaeger era cosa distinta- _Mi reputación como chica popular esta recién siendo creada, no puedo decirles a estas sangujuelas que me dejaron plantada, ¡se esparcirá por toda la facultad!- _

¡Chicas!, ¡Chicas! ¡Cálmense por favor!, no es nada lindo andar gritando en los pasillos- Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, Kim hubiera sido lo más ruidosa posible describiendo su cita, pero ahora el riesgo de ser descubierta era muy alto.

Bueno si Eren fue muy dulce con todo, hasta me ofreció pagar por la comida, ¡Y eso que yo lo había invitado!, bueno pero por algo es tan popular en tan solo primer año ¿No?, no solo es guapo, sino un perfecto caballero.

¿Si? A mi me habían dicho que era un bastardo- Dijo la más callada de las chicas- _no puedo creer que Kim se haya salido con la suya, hay gente que por solo ser linda consigue lo que quiere_- Pensó con rencor.

Si, cierto ¡A mi también me habían dicho eso!- Dijo otra

Ahh… bueno-o, ¡No sean celosas chicas!, quizás con una mujer común sea así, pero no con su futura novia…- Se dio cuenta del error apenas salio de su boca

¡¿NOVIA!?- Gritaron todas al unísono

E-esto, si, - Dijo pensando rápidamente- No es que me lo haya pedido ni nada, pero insinúo que yo no era como cualquiera y que-e, bueno, deberíamos conocernos más…-

¡Que!, pero Kim no te quedes con los buenos detalles, ¡Cuenta, cuenta!- exclamaron las demás, curiosas.

_Diablos, espero que esto no se salga de las manos_- Bueno lo que paso fue…

* * *

Rivaille por su parte ya había tenido clases en la mañana, y se dirigía a su tercer trabajo- _Mucho más agradable que pervertilandia_- Pensó.

La verdad es que al joven estudiante le acomoda mucho más este trabajo, además que no sufría de acosos, este se ubicaba mucho más cerca de su casa, encontrándose a unas cuadras del campus. Este consistía en el atender una solitaria librería, lo que no solo le daba un tiempo de soledad para hacer algunas tareas de la universidad, sino que era unos de los pocos lugares en los que podía tomar un descanso de sus agotadores días.

-¡Rivaille llegaste!- Exclamo otro trabajador de medio tiempo- ¡Justo a tiempo!, tengo un examen en un rato y me esta muriendo por estudiar jaja-

Visto que no solían llegar muchos alumnos a arrendar, o comprar libros- _ricachones incultos de mierda_- Pensó Rivaille- Bastaba con unas dos personas para mantener funcionando la tienda, sin embargo en época de pruebas el lugar necesitaba al menos de 4, cosa que no dejaba de irritar al pelinegro, porque el dueño nunca conseguía contratar al suficiente personal, lo que terminaba convertido al trabajo más relajante que tenía, al más estresante.

-Hn, ¿y Klausen?- dijo – procediendo a dejar sus cosas en su locker

-Hanna esta adelante, no me dejaba irme hasta que tu llegarás- Dijo con puchero- "Si algo le pasa a la tienda no puedo estar yo sola"- Exclamo con voz aguda, intentando imitar a su colega.

Sin prestar mayor atención, Rivaille se puso el uniforme de trabajo, un delantal verde que traía su nombre, y Salió de la sala de empleados, dirigiéndose al mesón.

Luego de unas cortas palabra con su colega, Rivaille se quedo en la caja mientras Hanna fue a ordenar el stock que había llegado anoche- Ah, Rivaille, el dueño dijo que iba a venir más rato, para ver como andaba todo- dijo desinteresadamente antes de irse a la bodega de atrás.-_Diablos lo que faltaba_- Pensó el chico, cabreado.

No es que el dueño fuera una real molestia, no, de hecho era mucho más soportable que sus otros jefes, sin embargo tenía una extraña obsesión por cambiar el estatus de abandonado que tenía la librería, lo que lo llevaba a maquinar extrañas ideas con tal de volver su local en algo más IN.

" _¡Chicos!, ¡Cómo no me dijeron!, los jóvenes de hoy están locos por los pelos de colores punk, ¡así que los miércoles serán días de pelucas!"_ fue, por ejemplo la locura del mes pasado, rebajando a Rivaille y sus compañeros a pasar los días más humillantes de sus vidas. – _Menos mal que el lugar no es tan poblado, si alguien conocido me hubiera visto hace un mes hubiera corrido sangre_-

Sin embargo estas letales ideas no eran cosa de cada día, y el dueño pocas veces visitaba el recinto, lo que le daba a Rivaille cierta calma interna. El jefe los solía dejar en paz, eso si, todo comportamiento que podía poner en riesgo la llegada de clientes era fuertemente penado, por lo que tenia el mandato de ser lo mas paciente posible, y hasta en ocasiones, sonreír.

"_Sonríe Rivaille!"_

El chico miró a ambos lados, al ver que no había nadie más que ellos dos- _Ni un solo cliente, diablos ojala que no sea un día de ideas locas del jefe_- decidió relajarse un poco y sacar su cuaderno. Hizo unos cálculos redondeados para ver como iba el dinero del mes.

-Mmm, este mes he estado más corto de dinero que de costumbre, me han pedido más materiales que otros semestres, -_si sigo así no voy a poder deshacerme de pervertilandia_- pensó abriendo abruptamente los ojos, aterrorizado. -_Bueno, Erwin dijo que la paga por hacer clases iba a ser buena, pero el maldito no me ha dicho un precio, debería demandarlo por negligencia…_ _supongo que no me queda mas que esperar… ¿Pero que haré por mientras? Quizás tenga que acortar un poco mis gastos en comida hasta que sepa bien como es la situación_… - Pensaba el ayudante, ignorando que sus raciones de comida ya estaban lo bastante reducidas

Un poco preocupado comenzó a sacar cuentas, _- Tsk, he luchado mucho como para que algo tan simple como unas comidas demás detengan mis posibilidades de estudiar_-Pensó irritado

Sin embargo luego de escribir un poco dio cuenta que el constante movimiento resentía sus muñecas- _Tsk, ese gigante, si que tiene un fuerte agarre_-.

Rivaille se remontó a los sucesos del día de ayer, en realidad el nunca se hubiera imaginado que las cosas iban a escalar de esa manera, es más, luego de la idea de que Eren Jaeger fuera un miembro de su clase, se había calmado bastante con el tipo que lo había arrollado, pero todo esto se fue a la mas mismísima mierda cuando diviso la espalda de ese mastodonte.

Vio rojo y sin darse cuenta ya estaba acorralando al chico contra la pared, se había acordado del golpe y la humillación que es que te tiren todo encima y ni te pidan perdón.

-_Luego el idiota tuvo que abrir la boca y de a poco todo se fue saliendo de control.- _Rivaille no había tenido ni las más mínimas intenciones de comenzar una pelea, pero ese chico tenía algo que hacia gatillar todos sus botones, y lograba que hiciera cosas había prometido un semestre atrás no volver a hacer nunca más dentro del campus- _podría haber perdido mi derecho a estudiar por ti titán bastardo_- pensó irritado- _pero no más, no puedo perder la cabeza, por que un maldito engreído cree que domina el mundo universitario, no vale la pena_- medito- _de hecho, desde hoy mismo si me vuelvo a encontrar con alguien así, seguiré adelante y los ignorare, por mucho que busquen pelea-_ Se comprometió internamente el esforzado estudiante. Lamentablemente, esa promesa no duraría ni hora y media.

Encismado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta del pasar del tiempo hasta que su compañera grito:- ¡Oi Rivaille, te cambio!, ¡Ya me harte de acomodar libros!-

No debía de haber llevado ni media hora acomodando los susodichos en el estante de más atrás de la tienda, cuando una mano le toco el hombro.

-¡Rivaille! ¡Como estamos!, ¿Ha subido la popularidad de la tienda últimamente?, creo que si nos seguimos esforzando faltara poco para nuestra misión de hacer de la tienda "libros y papeles miau" la más popular de la facultad ¡JAJAJA!- esa fue la larga y repetitiva introducción de su jefe luego una semana sin visitarlos.

-Hmn, viejo devuélvale su nombre original, el de ahora es pura mierda- Mientras estuvieran solo el personal, Rivaille no tenía que fingir amabilidad, su jefe no se veía molestado por ello, he ahí una de las razones por que Rivaille había logrado milagrosamente mantener su empleo, este era uno de los pocos lugares que toleraba su fuerte carácter.

-¡Ahh, Rivaillie se nota que no tienes tiempo para divertirte! , ¡No sabes nada de jóvenes!, ahora la palabra "miau" es lo más IN, ¡Ya verás como el nuevo cartel nos traerá a más clientes! ¡JAJAJA!- rió en voz alta.

-_ ¿Por que cada vez que llega el viejo, el trabajo se vuelve 100 veces más humillante?_- se preguntada el joven con una vena en la frente.

-Aah pero bueno, no te interrumpiré, solo vine a chequear unas cosas, ¡estaré rodeando la tienda por si me necesitas! ¡Miau miau!- la figura comenzó a desaparecer tras los estantes .

Rivaille se masajeo las sienes,- porque no cambia el puto nombre- Hace dos meses aproximadamente, la tienda tenía el solemne y normal nombre de "libros y papeles", sin embargo el dueño había decidido arruinar la vida de todos al agregarle un patético miau al final, terminando con todas las posibilidades de que Rivaille le contará a alguien de su trabajo.

Aunque no es que Rivaille tuviera muchos amigos con los quienes comentar de su jefe loco, de echo el consideraba que tenía más compañeros y colegas que amistades. Y es que la atareada y ocupada vida del pelioscuro, no dejaba mucho tiempo para la socialización, y ni hablar del amor.

_-Con tal de poder sacar una carrera yo estaré bien, no soy como esos débiles que dependen de alguien externo para ser feliz…-_

Estos eran los pensamientos de Rivaille, cuando una voz lo interrumpió:

-Eh disculpa, ¿No tendrás el libro de Schein y uno que habla del trabajo en las organizaciones? No recuerdo bien el autor, pero creo… Haber deja leer el papel donde anote los nombres…- Rivaille se dio vuelta para atender al cliente-

-¡¿Heh!? ¡Eres el enano loco que me ataco en los pasillos!- grito el Mastodonte a toda voz.

A Rivaille le salto una vena al darse cuenta de quien era el cliente- _calma, calma-_ miro fríamente al chico de ojos verdes y con la voz más Zen que pudo emitir dijo- ¿Podrías repetirme el nombre de los libros?-

-¿!Ehh?! ¡De ninguna manera, no quiero ser atendido por un enano loco como tu!- grito apuntándolo, y guardando ferozmente el papel con los nombres en su bolsillo del pantalón.

La vena que tenia Rivaille en la frente se hizo más grande, - Señor por favor deje atenderlo, se le hará mucho mas fácil la búsqueda…-

¡Há! ¿y ahora me tratas bien? ¿Luego de casi noquearme contra la pared?, no pienso recibir ayuda de alguien psicótico como tu, de echo le voy a decir al dueño ahora mismo con que clase de gente esta tratando- interrumpió dándose la vuelta rápidamente.- _Esto te ganas por meterme en problemas_- pensó Eren molesto.

Al darse cuenta de las intenciones del contrario Rivaille entro en pánico-_ Mierda no me puedo quedar sin este trabajo_- rápidamente corrió y quedo frente a Eren, nuevamente lo agarro de la camisa, mirando a ambos lados, y fijándose que estaban bien escondidos tras los estantes, dijo en voz baja pero amenazante.

Mira bastardo, no seas nenica y dime de una vez cual mierda son tus libros para poder hacer mi trabajo.

Los ojos verdes ardieron en furia- ¿!A quien le dijiste nenica?!,- dijo agarrando el cuello del delantal del pelioscuro- ¡Por lo menos yo no tengo manos de mujer!- Eren al contrario del pelinegro, no se preocupaba de mantener la voz baja.

…Esas fueron las palabras mágicas que hicieron a Rivaille olvidar todo su raciocinio. Este se hizo de puntillas y pego fuertemente su frente a la del otro chico

- Pendejo de mierda, te haré respetar a tus mayores- Fulminó a Eren con la mirada.

El ojiverde avanzo un paso más, y Rivaille, igual de obstinado no retrocedió, lo que los dejo uno pégalo al otro.

Eren iba a abrir la boca para responder cuando una voz los detuvo en seco.

-¡Rivaille que esta ocurriendo allá atrás!- dijo la voz del dueño, sus pasos indicaban que había dejado el lugar del que se encontraba e iba rápidamente acercándose hacia donde estaban.

Rivaille abrió grandemente los ojos**-**_ ¡no puedo perder este trabajo por la mierda!_.-

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue producto de una mala coordinación, la terquedad del más alto, y el nerviosismo del más pequeño:

Rivaille, al escuchar la voz de su jefe intento rápidamente de despegarse de Eren, pero este, testarudo y lleno de ira no soltó su agarre, lo que termino por hacer perder el balance al pelinegro, haciendo que este se fuera para atrás, y Eren por inercia- sino nunca lo hubiera hecho.- Agarro la cintura del más pequeño, pero al no medir su fuerza hizo que Rivaille se fuera mucho más hacia adelante de lo que había planeado, terminando por juntar sus bocas en un beso.

Y claro, la vida le sonríe de tal forma a Rivaille, que este fue justo el momento en que los encontró su jefe.

Al ver la llegada de este rápidamente separaron sus bocas, pero aun no procesaban que seguían abrazados.

¡Rivaille, muchacho!, ¡Me había preocupado!, ¡Y yo que pensaba que estabas atormentando a un cliente!, aunque bueno la idea no es que los beses tampoco, pero te lo perdono esta vez, ¡Solo porque le faltaba un poco de amor a tu gris vida!, ¿O es que acaso son novios?, ¡Te lo tenias bien escondido muchacho! Mmm... de hecho es bastante guapo, ¿Chico no querrías trabajas en "libros y papeles miau"? ¡Ayudarías mucho a la tienda!, además es lo más IN que hay en libros, ¡el mismo nombre te lo dice! ¿O no Rivaille?

Durante todo el monologo del dueño de la tienda los chicos seguían congelados en su abrazo, no procesando nada del largo y medio perturbador discurso del jefe de Rivaille, sin embargo, al darse cuenta que el más viejo les había echo una pregunta, entraron en si.

Ambos miraron al dueño, intentando procesar que era de lo que este estaba hablando

…Y bueno que opinas- dijo el jefe dirigiéndose a Eren

-Bueno esto-o…-

-No te metas viejo.- Dijo Rivaille rápidamente soltándose del más grande- Primero muerto antes de trabajar con este gigante.

-¡Rivaille, no hables así cuando hay clientes!- Bueno pero si es tu novio, creo que puedo perdonarlo… ¡Oh! ¿Escucharon eso? ¡La puerta! ¡Viene más gente! Novio de Rivaille, eres un amuleto, si decides trabajar aquí ¡Las puertas están más que abiertas! ahora voy al mesón a ver que Hanna los atienda adecuadamente.

El dueño se fue, dejando un profundo silencio entre los dos chicos.

-…_ ¡Mierda lo bese!-_ pensaron los dos al unísono.

_Ese maldito gigante, ¡Que acaso es regla que tiene que humillarme de alguna manera cada vez que me lo encuentro!, ¡No bastaba con que hiriera mi orgullo, si no que ahora hay testigos!, ¡Que mierda dirá mi jefe! ¡Que mierda dirá la gente a la que mi jefe se lo cuente!_ – Pensaba Rivaille, aterrorizado. Y aunque todo su cuerpo se sacudía por la ira, había algo que le llamaba la atención- _¿Mierda porque estoy nervioso?_- Desde que habían juntado sus labios el corazón de Rivaille no paraba de latir agitado- _Ni que le tuviera miedo al idiota_- Llevó su mano derecha a su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón impactaba fuertemente contra las paredes de su cuerpo- Se sonrojo levemente- _Tsk que patético,_ _bueno no tiene sentido pensar en esto, lo mejor es hacer control de daños._

Oi gigante, si alguien se llega a enterar de lo ocurrió...-

¡Ah! No te creas tan importante! Ni que haya querido besarte! ¡Además eres tu el privilegiado de besarme a mi!- Reaccionó alterado el más alto- Además yo no gane nada a cambio de besar a un enano poco popular como tu.-

-_Este chico_- Pensó Rivaille, sus puños morían por iniciar una pelea- Bueno, ¡El que no te haya importado en nada esto no hace más que confirmarme que eres un gigoló!-. Dijo Rivaille cruzando los brazos, para no intentar golpearle.- Ahora dame ese papel- dijo quitándole la nota que contenía los nombres de los libros.

-Quédate aquí sin arruinar nada con tu presencia, mientras yo hago mi trabajo.- _Mejor ir a hacer algo antes que le rompa la cara-_

…!¿Que?!- Pero la figura ya había desaparecido detrás del estante - _Maldito enano- _Pensó Eren perturbado, se había demorado unos segundos en contestar, y es que el beso seguía rondando en su memoria

– _Quien diría que el bastardo tenía unos labios tan suaves, ...y su cintura era muy fina, levantar una pluma hubiera pesado más_…_ ¡Pero que diablos!-_ Pensó dándose cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos-_ El enano sigue siendo el enano, y el beso no duro ni unos segundos, ¡por favor! He tenido besos mucho más largos con gente mucho más sexy, debo estar alterado por la ira que me provoca, y como no si el sujeto es insoportable._

¿Son estos sus libros señor?- dijo la voz de una joven, sostenido los mismos títulos que estaban en su papel.

Ah, si- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos- ¿Y el enano?

Mi colega me pidió que se los entregara, dijo que se había encontrado con unas molestias en el turno y que le había agotado, ahora esta tomando un descanso.- dijo la chica- Por favor pase al mesón del frente y podrá retirarlos enseguida.

Empuñando sus manos dijo- si claro- _desagraciado ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme ver como tonto?, ese cobarde huye de las peleas, pero la semana es larga, y ya se que estudias en el campus, ya verás Rivaille, no tendré ni que buscarte, la universidad misma se encargara de hacernos chocar._

…Y la universidad misma pensó _- No tienes ni la menor idea chico-._

_Continuará!_

* * *

Si a alguien le molesta la cantidad de OC, ¡no se preocupen!, muchos no van a tener mucha influencia en la historia así que no se estresen por aprenderse los nombres, es solo que me gusta darle algo más de color y personalidad a los lugares en los que nuestros personajes principales se mueven, además me gusta que derepente se encuentren personajes que solo nosotros sabemos que tienen algo en común.. Como que Mikasa vaya a la librería y la atienda Hanna, algo así jajaja , pero es por un placer personal, no creo que tomen mucho protagonismo, aunque quizás el dueño un poco, porque me alegra mucho el día jajaja.


	5. Pasado

**Capítulo 5 : Pasado**

Perdón por el atrasooo! : ( han sido unas semanas ocupadas en la universidad, así que no he podido escribir mucho, además empecé a ver GoT y me absorbe mucho del poco tiempo libre que tengo jeje.

Se que no es mucho, pero véalo como un adelanto, porque la otra semana estoy segura de que voy a tener más tiempo, y ya llevo la mitad escrita del otro cáp. De echo iba a ser parte de este, pero si lo hacia así me iba a demorar más semanas.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen los personajes de Attack on Titan. No gano nada haciendo este fic. No tengo ganas de escribir un Disclaimer.

* * *

Un niño pequeño entraba a la sala de su casa, esta estaba completamente desordenada -_Al parecer no tuvieron tiempo para ordenar, de nuevo-_ pensaba el chico exasperadamente. Siempre era lo mismo, sus padres estaban tan ocupados que apenas llegaban a comer.

Dejando sus cosas sobre una silla, comenzó a recordar la conversación que tuvo hace unos días con su madre, las palabras aun lo rondaban.

-¿Mamá, porque tu y papá nunca están?...ayer en clase hablamos de las familias, y muchos papás vienen a buscar a mis compañeros después de clase, ¡hasta celebran su cumpleaños!

La mujer, un poco sorprendida por la repentina pregunta, dejo de lavar los platos y se volteo para mirar a su hijo. Rivaille, a pesar de ser un niño pequeño, siempre aparento más edad, con su constante porte seguro y mirada seria nunca mostraba estar asustado o afligido, cosa que siempre la había tranquilizado dada todas las veces que había tenido que dejarlo solo en casa. Su hijo siempre había parecido autosuficiente, así que al verlo mostrar un poco de vulnerabilidad hizo que de inmediato se pusiera alerta, agachándose para escuchar mejor que era lo que Rivaille tenía que decir.

-Y, y cuando dije que ustedes venían solo por las noches, un chico dijo que ustedes no me querían….pero no es cierto... ¿verdad?- Dijo el infante con voz temblorosa, sin embargo sus ojos se mantuvieron secos, ya era muy grande como para estar llorando-

A la señora de le entristecieron la mirada, quizás a su hijo le afectaban más las cosas de las que ella pensaba. Pero aun viendo a su hijo como el ser maduro que este intentaba aparentar, pensó en que, al explicarle la situación calmaría esa angustia que parecía estar mostrando, y todo volvería a la normalidad. - Rivaille, bueno, tu padre eligió una línea de trabajo muy exigente que no paga tan bien, pero daría todo por estar contigo igual que yo-

-Entonces… ¿por que no esta?- Dijo rescatando solamente lo ultimo de lo que había dicho su madre.

_Creo que con una explicación tan simple no vasta, después de todo aun tiene 9 años_-Bueno….porque el esta persiguiendo su sueño-

-¿Sueño?- El tono angustiado se volvió más liviano, y se mezclo con uno de curiosidad.

-Es lo que le da energías a tu papá para ser feliz, ¿o no que llega muy feliz cuando esta en la casa?- dijo acariciando la cabeza de su hijo suavemente, feliz de que se hubiera calmado un poco.

-Pero, ¿acaso no es feliz con nosotros? – Había vuelto a su pose madura y seria, sin embargo si su madre hubiera prestado más atención, hubiera visto un tinte de resignación en sus ojos.

La madre, respondió con una dulce sonrisa, ya calmada de que había solucionado la situación -_sabia que solo con unas palabras lo entendería, que afortunados somos de tener a un hijo tan independiente_ -Ah no Rivaille, nunca digas eso, es algo complicado, algo del mundo de los grandes, pero cuando crezcas te darás cuenta la importancia de pelear por lo que te gusta.-

Lo agarro suavemente por lo hombros, y lo miro firmemente a los ojos.- Hijo mío, prométeme que sin importar lo difícil, tu elegirás el camino de tus sueños.

El niño miro a su madre poco convencido- ¿Pero porque tu tampoco casi nunca estas? ¿Persigues tus sueños también?

La mujer miro triste- no Rivaille, no, yo solo hago lo necesario para poder mantenernos, llevar pan a la mesa, es por eso que se la importancia que es trabajar en algo que te gusta, y lo difícil que es lo contrario- soltó su agarre, pero solo para abrazarlo fuertemente y susurrar en su oído- Así que, que tal esa promesa…-

Esa noche Rivaille probo el sabor de la soledad, y por primera vez pensó que esta no era temporal, sino que había llegado desde los más tiernos años de su infancia para quedarse hasta la adultez. Resignado dijo con una voz firme, dulce como solo un niño puede tener, pero carente de espíritu.-Lo prometo mamá.-

* * *

El niño, mirando la sala cansado comenzó a ordenar, si el no lo hacia la casa quedaría desordenada hasta quien sabe cuando.

Al terminar saco unos papeles de su mochila, había obtenido notas excelentes en las tares que hicieron en clases, pero sabia que no había nadie en la casa para felicitarlo. Se puso de puntillas con la intención de dejarlas en la mesa cuando escucho la puerta de entrada abriéndose, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y una enorme felicidad lo invadió

_-¡Papá esta en casa!_ -corriendo se dirigió al sonido, - ¡Papá!-

Un señor de pelo oscuro abría la puerta, se notaba cansado, sin embargo llevaba una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Ahh ¡hola pequeño! ¿Llegas de la escuela? -el chico asintió-

Que bien, ¿te divertiste?- Exclamo distraído cerrando la puerta, sin embargo no se saco su abrigo ni fue a dejar su maletín en su oficina, como siempre solía hacerlo.

Si, supongo...- Dijo Rivaille, tratando de no mostrar la emoción que lo invadía- _¡estará muy orgulloso!_

-¡Papá ven entra te quiero mostrar algo importante!- dijo agarrando la punta de abrigo de su padre, tirándolo hacia la recién ordenada sala de estar.

-... ¿No puede en otra ocasión hijo?- dijo el señor revisando una cajón que se encontraba en el mueble al lado de la entrada - Es que vine solo a buscar algunas cosas y me tengo que devolver al trabajo

Rivaille sintió una presión en el pecho- _bueno, si me quedo despierto se las puedo mostrar cuando vuelva,- _pensó esperanzado-

-Ah, esta bien, ¿pero… vienes en la noche?, ¿cierto?- _No es que no me quiera, lo hace por su sueño_

-Mm no querido, lo siento, - dijo sacando unos papeles- Creo que tendré que hoy hay que pasar de largo de nuevo, volveré en la mañana...- Se paró en seco- ¡Gracias por acordarme! Se me había olvidado llevarme comida, ¡Que haría sin mi brillante hijo!- dijo revolviéndole los cabellos y saliendo de la entrada para dirigirse a la cocina, sin si quiera darle una segunda mirada a Rivaille, si lo hubiera hecho, se habría percatado de como la expresión de este se entristecía y desilusionaba y como sus pequeñas manos se empuñaban con fuerza, dañando las tareas que sostenía.- _Lo hace por su sueño_-

Rápidamente, como si nunca se hubiera ido, su padre regreso de la cocina, volvió a revolver los cabellos del mas pequeño, y abrió la puerta de salida sin titubeo alguno.

Antes de salir se dio media vuelta, y vio la figura de su hijo con la cabeza baja y unos papeles arrugados en su mano- _Mmm...debe estar cansado_- pensó

¡Bueno adiós hijo! Recuerda comer bien ¡Mañana desayunamos!- y cerro la puerta. – _Lo hace por su sueño_-

Una vez solo, Rivaille se dijo a si mismo, que aunque fuera grande, quizás de vez en cuando, y si no había nadie, estaba permitido llorar, excusándose por las lagrimas caían desde sus ojos hasta impactar contra el piso de madera, con sus tareas como únicos testigos.

-_ Por su sueño_…- Luego de un tiempo, su llanto ceso, y en su lugar una rabia lo inundo, -_Sueños, sueños, sueños, ¡pues son los sueños los que no dejan a mamá estar en casa! ¡Y son los sueños lo que se llevan a papá por las noches! _-nunca antes los sueños le habían parecido tan mezquinos y egoístas, olvidando la desilusión y tristeza arrugo los papeles con fuerza, profundamente enojado - _nadie nunca los vera de todos modos-_ Abrió la puerta y salio caminado a paso rápido y sin rumbo aparente.

Un gemido lo saco de su ensoñación, no supo cuanto camino, pero cuando subió la vista ya estaba en la plaza del barrio.

- ¡Por favor devuélvanla!-

-¡Vamos Eren si tienes tan linda pelota es para compartirla! Se buen amigo-

Los ruidos provenían de un grupo de 3 chicos, donde dos mas grandes se tiraban la pelota y uno mas pequeño trataba desesperadamente de agarrarla, pero al ser mas bajo nunca la alcanzaba.

-¡Por favor! Fue un regalo la van a romper.

-Tsk, ¡pero que egoísta!-

Rivaille miro al grupo - _Es el chico de la otra vez_- Observo a Eren, sus ojos lloros, como su cuerpo levente temblaba por la angustia, su cara de desesperación. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al grupo. -_Bien se lo que es que te dejen solo-._

La escena no duro mucho, ya que uno de los chicos más grande recordaba a Rivaille de la vez anterior, así que solo vasto con empujar a uno de los dos grandulones al suelo para que los dos se fueran corriendo de miedo.

-¡Oye mocoso! – Gritó dirigiéndose de espaldas al más pequeño- no seas llorón.

Al no recibir respuesta se dio vuelta para dirigirse al chico. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió una presión en su pecho -_Me esta abrazando-_

¡Gracias Levi! –

Tsk, no es nada mocoso para la próxima deja de ser tan llorón-

¡No! ¡Es algo, es algo muy importante!, ¡Levi es alguien muy importante! ¡Es valiente y fuerte! ¡Es mi héroe!- clamo apretando más el abrazo.

Repentinamente un calor lo invadió, llenando ese hueco que se había formado en su corazón horas antes -_¿Importante?-_ Miro hacia abajo, los ojos verdes de Eren lo miraban con un cariño y devoción con lo que sus padres nunca lo habían mirado, si es que alguna vez en sus vidas habían tenido tiempo para mirarlo.

Sintió una resolución corriendo por sus venas, fuerte y decidida como nunca había sentido por nada, esa misma tarde, el pequeño Rivaille se hizo una promesa a si mismo, una que influenciaría su vida entera. Mirando directamente a los ojos verdes, decidió que haría lo que fuera necesario, para nunca ver a Eren llorar.

* * *

En un menudo departamento una figura dibujaba en su cuaderno, sin embrago se notaba que no estaba enfocado en su tarea, sino que sus ojos denotaban que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Luego de un tiempo enfoco su mirada a los papeles que tenía en la mesa- _¿Sueño huh?, pues nunca a estado en mi romper promesas, así que este fue el camino que seguí madre, pero no tengo el corazón tan muerto como para tener familia, se mejor que nadie que significa el camino de los sueños, no soy tan egoísta como para querer arrastrar todos mis seres queridos a un futuro infeliz - _rápidamente le vino a la mente unos ojos verdes_- al elegir este camino siempre supe que era un viaje solitario._

_Continuará!_


End file.
